creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Killer
On January 4th, 2009 there was a book found in an old abandoned house that was raided by swat team to try to take down Jeff the Killer, he wasn't there. The book was a diary kept by none other than Jeff the Killer. It has been kept top secret since, until now. I will record only the details I find important as that most of this diary just has random words about killing and sometimes just random markings. He seems to be depressed by the fact that he is alone. All of this helps us to see the world in the eyes of Jeff the Killer. These are the entries… November 17th, 2007 I found this empty book lying in the street and I guess it's a good time to start keeping a diary if I am to be properly remembered. It has been six years since I became like this, my life has been interesting since then. I'll be turning nineteen in just a week, I'm no longer a kid. -Jeff November 24th, 2007 Well, today is my birthday and I plan to drink a bottle of wine that I have been saving for a long time, I got it from my childhood home before I left. The wine bottle is from 1896, it was one of my family's greatest possessions and I think it's time to drink it. I'll bet it will taste amazing. -Jeff November 25th, 2007 Now that I am becoming sober again, I think I can write now. That was the greatest thing I have ever drank in my life, I drank the entire bottle. I've been lonely lately. I hate being by myself, to be truthful. I still remember Jane, all I wanted to do was make her beautiful like I am. Oh Jane my love, why do you hate me so? Well, I guess I should go on my nightly rounds, now if I can only get this damn van to start up. -Jeff January 1st, 2008 It's new years! My resolution is to kill more, obviously. Just last night I killed this one girl, she smashed a lamp over my back and I still think I have pieces of in me, fucking bitch. Now I have to go see if I can get lamp shards out of my back. -Jeff January 30th, 2008 I don't know what it is, but I can't sleep. I can sleep fine without eyelids, but its just something is keeping me awake. I think it could be Jane, she wants to kill me, I want to make her love me. Sometimes I've wondered if I really should still be alive. Alcohol seems to be my only companion. I've been living in this van in this abandoned amusement park, I need a better place to stay, I need someone. -Jeff March 12th, 2008 Well, at least one of my problems have been solved, I found an old abandoned house on top of a hill next to some woods, I should be fine here, my van is parked outside of it. The house is secluded, no one would expect to find me here, I've seen how they are looking for me. I am still lonely, I talk to myself and I'm going batshit insane. Why am I fucking feeling like this?! -Jeff March 25th, 2008 Living up here has been extremely eventful. There was something in those woods, by the name of Slenderman, it nearly killed me and us fighting caught the woods on fire. Worst of all, I found my family's graves, in a graveyard next to the woods. I shouldn't feel bad but I still do. What's happening to me? -Jeff April 1st, 2008 I love April Fool's, especially when I'm killing. Instead of go to sleep, I say April Fool's, ah, humor. It makes me smile. I killed a lot of people tonight, it's been fun. I'm glad I'm starting to feel like myself again, my badass self, Jeff. Well, I've pulled up to my next house, this one should be good. -Jeff April 4th, 2008 As if either my prayers have been answered or death has come for my soul, Jane has written me and she knows where I am. Her letter was quite cute really, heres what it said: "Jeff, I know where you are and I will kill you. I have waited years for this and now, you will die, expect me soon Jeff, I hate you." She's adorable isn't she? -Jeff April 5th, 2008 Jane should be here any day now, I'm nervous. I should fight her off so I can live but I also want to impress her. Jane, you have no clue how much I love you, you are beautiful on the inside, I still keep that note you wrote me, I've loved you ever since. I wanted you to kill with me, be beautiful just like me. What is wrong with me? Jane I have many fantasies about us that I wish to come true, they are very erotic. Jane, why won't you love me? -Jeff April 9th, 2008 As angels come and go, same goes with Jane. She cut me up pretty good but I was able to scare her off. I do admit I tried some things with her, but I just wanted to make her love me. She accepted defeat and left but saying she'd come back again when I least expect it. Oh Jane, you make my heart melt. -Jeff October 31st, 2008 It's my favorite holiday, Halloween! This is a day I can go out in public, because everyone thinks I'm just wearing a costume. There is a local Halloween party going on in my area for people around my age. I'll go in, have some fun, maybe hook up with some girls, then finish off by locking the doors and windows and burning the place down. Tonight will be the best! -Jeff November 1st, 2008 Last night went just as I pictured it, people credited my "costume" many times, I think I could have gotten one girl pregnant, and I burned the entire place down and got away. Lately some images have been going around of a smiling dog, before my encounter with Slenderman, I would have thought it was fake. If this dog is real, that would be awesome having a dog like that. A companion who shares my love of smiling. -Jeff November 17th, 2008 I've been writing in this thing for officially a year now and its not even half way full. Lately stuff as just been same as usual, lonely and killing, nothing special. So, I'm out of ideas what else to write. -Jeff November 18th, 2008 (Jeff is drunk in this entry and this is the best I could translate) Jane you are so fucking hot, I want to fuck you forever. Jane I love you so much, you are so sexy. I want to fuck you in a shower of blood and I want you to slash me with that knife some more as I let you smile forever too. Fuck me Jane, fuck me. -Jeff November 19th, 2008 Damn I was drunk last night, I must have been fantasizing about Jane. As you can tell, I have some interesting fetishes. -Jeff December 1st, 2008 Winter is here. I love winter. The cold feels good on my face. I honestly hate spending Christmas alone, it's unfair. I just wish someone was there to spend it with me, someone like Jane. I feel so lonely and sad. -Jeff December 16th, 2008 I feel odd, something seems to be going around my house, I don't know what but I hear it just running around my house. It's honestly very weird. It's probably a damn coyote who strayed too far from it's pack because it always makes canine laughing sounds, but in a way, not like a coyote. -Jeff December 17th, 2008 I saw it, it was the Smile Dog. It looked at me with its beautiful smile, and also saw my smile. I want to tame this animal, I believe we can be the best of friends. I will watch for him and be ready. I will not spend Christmas alone. -Jeff December 25th, 2008 It's Christmas and I'm not alone. I approached Smile Dog with some flesh I had from another kill and he took it, and we knew I would be this dog's proper owner. We are sitting at a warm fire. I got what I wanted for Christmas, a friend. Now if only Jane were here. This was the last entry of the diary, Jeff's current location is unknown, I released this because I wanted you to know about who Jeff really was. He was a crazy killing psychopath, yes, but he still had a heart.